Chocolate Eyes
by SuckThatDuck
Summary: When all the lucky Golden Ticket winners are invited back to the factory for a 'family reunion' as Wonka put it, who's intentions are good? And how is Slugworth getting Wonka's recipes so quickly? Pairings might be: CharlieVeruca, MikeViolet, MikeVeruca
1. Chapter 1

The faint sound of high heels clicking on linoleum sounded throughout the mansion. Servants bustled about, bringing this, cleaning that, when all stopped for one moment, before scurrying away behind closed doors. Away from the approaching.

A pale white hand gently graced the petals of a rose in one of the thousands in the home, and the blond woman smiled. Gently sipping her martini, she couldn't wish for any more.

Her smile faded though, at the sight of the two dirty ones who stalked angrily into the mansion.

"MOMMY!" The girl covered in filth yelled.

Dear heavens.

* * *

Pushing open the door of their home, the fat, red headed woman pushed her chocolate covered prize inside. "Augustus, my darling! Stop biting your fingers right now!"

The pudgy boy ignored his mother and pushed an unlucky cook out of the way. Mrs. Gloop gently helped the poor girl up and proceeded to make certain her poor child did not bite his toes.

His dirty, little toes.

* * *

A flash of blue was all she saw as Mrs. Beauregarde sat in the living room of their home in Georgia.

"Mother! Mother! Look!" The blond looked up to see her smiling daughter, proudly standing on one hand on top of their television set, before she back flipped onto the couch across from her parent.

Sighing, the girls mother tried her hardest to smile. She did love her daughter, but she did not love her new skin and hair color. Violet's face saddened and she went to sit next to her poor mother.

"Mother, it's fine! We can go to the hair dresser and dye my hair back! And maybe if we tan me enough I won't be so blue!" Violet said hopefully. She knew her mother loved their reputation and didn't want her to be seen this way, but it was only because she didn't want kids to pick on Violet.

The blue girl wrapped her arms around her mother and held her and she wept.

* * *

"Honey! How was the- OH MY GOD!"

Mrs. Teavee screamed as her son, her precious little boy, walked in their suburban home. Mr. Teavee looked at his petrified wife, then back at their new 11"7' son.

"What, what happened?!" Mike's mother asked, or yelled, he wasn't certain, but Mike just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Stupid Wonka was just wasting time with candy again."

It was then Mrs. Teavee fainted.

* * *

Eighteen year old Charlie Bucket talked as he walked down the corridors of his - yes, _his_ - factory. It had truly became his on his eighteenth birthday last month. The freckled boy had indeed become quite handsome, no longer the starved poor boy, now a full, healthy chocolatier.

Charlie felt a tug on his pant leg to see a new Oompa Loompa than the one before. "Yes?" He asked the small man... creature.

In their own language, the Oompa Loompa told Charlie that one of the squirrels was crying again because her mate was missing. Charlie explained just to find her mate and they would all be happy, but the Oompa Loompa said the mate could not be found. Charlie thought a moment. Did you try Fudge Mountain? It likes to climb things, he asked. The Oompa Loompa ran down the hallway towards Fudge Mountain.

Charlie paused. "I didn't know squirrels _could_ cry." He said to no one in particular.

Shrugging, the blue eyed boy continued walking down the corridor. _'Where is he?'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Charlie head giggling from inside one of the doors. Cautiously opening the white door, he realized he was inside the TV Room. Seeing who he had been looking for all day, Charlie grabbed a pair of glasses from one bin and walked up to the large television, next to the eccentric man watching the screen.

The Television Chocolate machine had long since been perfected, but no one could figure out how to get it on every TV in the world without wasting millions of gallons of chocolate.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked his mentor. Willy Wonka glanced at Charlie from behind his large goggles and scoffed. "Geez Charles, didn't I tell you you didn't need to call me that?"

"What am I supposed to call you then?"

"... The Wonkanizer."

"The Wonkanizer?"

"Yes! I can see it now! A candy for all the cool cats of the world! It instantly makes you like everyone's favorite candyman, _me_!" Wonka beamed at his idea.

His heir scratched the back of his head. "Mr. Wonka, you suggested that yesterday, and no one would buy that."

Wonka's face fell slightly.

Charlie patted his back.

"So, what were you watching that made you so happy?" Charlie asked the saddened man. Wonka immediately brightened and pointed at the screen, where a fat boy was running on a treadmill. "Guess who that is?"

"Who?"

"Augustus Gloop!"

Charlie's eyes widened. "Seriously? How are you seeing this?"

Mr. Wonka laughed. "He apparently went to culinary school and is already a world class chef. The news is doing reports on him."

"Good for him!" Charlie exclaimed.

Wonka nodded in agreement before he flipped the television off. "I wonder how all those other brats are doing." He thought aloud.

Then, the chocolatier had the idea of the century.

_In his mind, of course._

* * *

"Miss Salt! Miss Salt!" The small blond girl yelled from the doorway of the dance studio. Several other girls were also crowded around her.

Veruca Salt walked from the back room of her very own dance studio, and smiled at the children. "Yes, Mira? What is it?"

A small man wearing a mask walked forward. He slowly peeled the mask off his face, and Veruca gasped. _An Oompa Loompa!_

The small man handed her a large purple envelope. She timidly took it from the creature. Opening the fold, she saw a letter written in swirly cursive letters:

------

_Dear Veruca Salt,_

_I am please to inform you that I, Willy Wonka, am allowing all you lucky little Golden Ticket winners back into my factory! For one week, you shall get to explore the factory on your own free will! Think of it as a family reunion, but with none of your family! You are asked to please come alone, and no, you will not be harmed. Charlie is making sure of that. He's telling me to cross that out now. I'm not going to. Please RSVP by March 1st. All other information you need will be sent then. Thank you._

_From,_

_Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket_

_P.S. Stay away from any sensitive Oompa Loompas. They are rather sensitive._

-------

Veruca slowly lifted her eyes back to her awaiting class. "Well? What does it say?" Mira yelled.

A small girl with dark brown eyes and tan skin named Geesue batted her eyes dreamily. "Is it from your long lost prince who's gonna come for you and whisk you away to your very own island?"

Another girl with pale skin and freckles named Cassie crossed her arms and barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, right! It's probably from the FBI requiring her special dance skills to help them catch a criminal that's robbing all the coffee shops of the world!"

The last girl named Juliet pushed past both of the other girls. "You're both wrong! It's from Willy Wonka!"

"How do you know?" Cassie sneered before blowing a bubble with her pink gum.

"Cause that's what the envelope says!"

Silence hit the children. Geesue looked at the ground and Cassie muttered "Observer."

Veruca smiled at her class. _'I love this place.'_ She thought to herself before clapping her hands together. "Alright class! Get in formation!"

And that's what they did.

* * *

"Moth_er!_" Violet hollered before sliding down the sleek railing of their home. Mrs. Beauregarde came running.

"What? What is it?!" She shook her daughters shoulders.

Violet was smiling so wide her blue cheeks hurt. "Look! _Look_!" She handed her mother a letter.

Her blue eyes scanned over the letter at least three times before she looked back at her beaming daughter.

"Do you _want_ to go?" she asked tentatively. Violet nodded vigorously and clasped her hands in front of her. She began to mouth 'Please' over and over again at her mother.

Mrs. Beauregarde sighed and nodded. Violet squealed and began to hop in circles.

Her mother watched her and laughed at her daughters giddiness. "Alright, alright, but you have to call the studio and tell them you'll be gone."

Violet nodded and ran up the stairs to her room. Jumping onto her bed, she let herself breathe, before her large smile became an evil smirk.

_'Oh, Wonka, you are so gonna get it.'_

* * *

A grunt.

"No."

"Yes."

A sigh.

"Fine."

Mike was going.

* * *

"Augustus! Augustus!"

"What?" The boy yelled from their kitchen. A short haired cook ran up to him and asked him how much lemon she should put in the salad. He gave her the measurements and smiled at his newest intern.

Just then, Augustus' mother burst into the kitchen, knocking a chair over in her rush. "Read this, Augustus! Or would you like me to read it?" she asked sincerely before clearing her throat and looking back down at the paper.

Augustus snatched it from her puffy fingers and read it to himself.

There was a pause and all wanted to hear what the chef would say.

Augustus smiled. "Maybe Wonka will lend me some chocolate for the mousse cake."

They all broke out in hearty laughter only a true lover of food could comprehend.

* * *

_A/N: HEYHEY_

_There is an EXTREME lacking of CATCF stories on this site._

_Especially ones without OC's._

_Seriously._

_Some of them, I do enjoy. But too many are about a teenage girl randomly going to the factory and 'STEALING THE CHOCOLATIERS HEART'_

_Maybe, just maybe, they SHOULD NOT fall in love._

_Perhaps they could kill each other._

_Then Charlie revives them with his magical British powers._

_Yeah....._

_British....._

__

_DANCEDANCEDANCEDANCE_

_AHURKY_

_LETS EAT SOME SCONES_

_...._

_Yeah....._


	2. Chapter 2

"Go go go! Faster! _Faster_!" The coach yelled as loud as he could. Mike stopped at the red line then spun around and sprinted to the next. He was now the star of the high school basketball team. Luckily, over time, Mike had shrunk to a slightly more normal size. He was now 6'10" and had puffed out so he wasn't as thin as paper.

"Mike!" He heard yelled across the gym. Rolling his eyes, he saw a blond girl wearing a bright pink tank top. She was waving like an idiot and seemed like she was about to fall off the bleachers.

Mike hoped she would.

Mike wasn't interested in girls. Sure, he liked breasts and butts and stuff, but he really didn't like having a relationship. It wasn't his fault really, just his last few girlfriends hadn't been, that... enjoyable.

Take Stacy, his ex-girlfriend from last month. The one that was hopping up and down on the bleachers. She was pretty, fun to look at, got okay grades, was a cheerleader. Great, right? Wrong. She was also clingy, desperate, and enjoyed dragging him to parties where once there she would leave him standing in the doorway while she went to dance with another guy.

"MIKE! MIKE! OVER HERE!" Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw the coach turn and shoot Stacy a look. Coach knew about Stacy. When he asked Mike to get his girlfriend out of there, some other players 'nicely' explained about Mike's 'situation'.

"Ah." The coach said with a nod. He then whispered to the team, "Well, see if you can distract her while we run plays. Shouldn't be too hard." The team chuckled.

"_MIIIIIIIKE_!" Stacy hollered before stomping her feet on the metal.

Mike gave up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled, stopping his running.

"WANNA HANG OUT?"

...

_"GET OUT OF HERE!" _Mike and several other guys on his team screamed at her.

Stacy put a hand by her chest and looked offended. "Fine then. I'll go. But don't expect me to come back." She said snuffly before sticking her nose in the air and strutting out of the gym. Mike and the others just rolled their eyes and went back to running laps. Stacy slowed and peeked around her shoulder, expecting Mike to be watching her with regretful eyes, but he was drinking his water bottle and laughing with another teammate. She sniffed and faked sadness for her one watcher, a random short boy hanging out by the ball cart.

Huffing, Stacy stormed out of the gymnasium at her lack of respect in this God-forsaken school.

Laying in her bed, Veruca thought about the letter and her ticket. She sat up in the plush pillows and blue sheets.

She heard a small meow and looked down to see a white cat with short, soft fur and a pink nose. Smiling, Veruca scratched behind it's ears. "Hello, Missy." She whispered into the darkness of her room. Only the light of the moon seeped in through her dark navy curtains.

Missy meowed again and curled up beside her master. Veruca grinned at her last and only pet. All the others had been put up for adoption or sold several years ago.

Grin fading, Veruca thought back to those days. The two days that changed her.

...FLAHSBAAAAAACCCCKKKCKCKKCKCK...

"Daddy!" Veruca screamed into her father's study. Sighing, Mr. Salt looked up to his daughter. "Yes, Veruca?" He asked absently.

"I want a new cell phone." She demanded and put her hands on her hips.

Mr. Salt stared at his daughter for a long, hard moment. Then, after moments of Veruca tapping her foot impatiently, a look of realization crossed his face.

Mr. Salt looked his dear daughter Veruca straight in the eye, and uttered one single word with a small smile.

"No."

Veruca's eyes widened to impossible sizes. The air itself seemed to freeze in the moment. Neither dared to move, not Veruca's shocked figure, or Mr. Salt's smug grin.

The brunette girl slowly attempted to form words, but only seemed to make a small O. Her lips began to twitch and her her head leaned forward, as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"What?"

Mr. Salt's smile grew. "No." He repeated.

Veruca shook. Her eyes rattled in her skull and her teeth ground together so hard the enamel began to chip. Her fists smacked into her thighs so hard she was sure she'd have a bruise in the morning.

Through teeth that seemed cemented together, Veruca hissed a small, "Fine... then..."

Still twitching, Veruca turned around and stomped out of the large room.

For weeks after that, Veruca didn't receive any new things, and many of the things she had were given away or sold. Like her sports car. She couldn't even drive in the first place, anyway.

One day when Veruca was walking down the hallway, still in her pajamas, it being a Saturday, she looked up to see her father standing several feet from her, smiling. She approached him and frowned regretfully at him. Veruca hadn't been able to look at him without thinking of the day in his office.

"Veruca," Mr. Salt started, but Veruca couldn't look him in the eyes and chose to watch her slippers, "here."

Peeking up, Veruca saw a pelt of blue. Blinking, she slowly touched the sweater and looked at it in confusion. Her eyes flew back up to her father, and a slow smile spread across her lips. "Thank you." she said happily before giving him a warm hug.

It was a silent agreement that things were going to change around the Salt manor.

And that's how they would stay.

Super glue.

_Check_.

Cap gun.

_Check_.

Hot sauce.

_Check_.

Duct tape.

_Check_.

Chewing gum.

_Check_.

Violet sneered down at the list she had written on her arm. Tossing the pack down into her shopping bag, she proceeded to merrily hop down the isle of the drug store. She considered whistling, but decided against it.

For about three seconds.

The man in front of her in the checkout line gave her a little glare.

She whistled louder.

She couldn't wait for this trip.

"Oh, my piggly-wiggly! I vill miss you _so much!"_

Augustus smiled at his mother as she attempted to wipe tears without disturbing her makeup with a handkerchief.

"Oh, Mother, I vill be home in only a veek!"

His mothers cries only intensified. "Oh, you have never been away from mommy for so long before! Even in culinary school you vere living at home!"

Augustus patted her back as she pulled him into another hug. "Dead Mother, I vill be just fine! I vill write you when I get to ze airport!"

Mrs. Gloop pulled back from the tight hug, and blew her nose loudly into her tissue.

"A-Alright, dearie." She turned and nodded to the gathering of cooks gathered around the living room.

"Goodbye, my beautiful little boy!" She called as Augustus left the kitchen, only to stop in the living room.

She then scurried into the living room, and the two repeated the process again.

So mush to do...

And too much time.

Charlie sighed at the paperwork crowding his desk, and picked up a small page of sticky notes. Tiredly, he pressed his teeth the the paper and ripped a bite out. Mmm, razzleberry.

As you can assume, almost all of Charlie's office was made entirely of candy. The paintings, the plants, pens, paper, the rug (_which no one wanted to eat, since it was on the floor, at which Mr. Wonka said "Three year rule!"_) and even the wall paper. Except for his chair and actual desk, he was afraid it may melt. Mr. Wonka was greatly disappointed at this though, he wanted to get out his carving tools again.

He was currently paying bills, balancing their checkbook, reading candy ideas from Wonka fans everywhere, and shredding death threats from competitor chocolatiers.

Mr. Wonka never had done this for himself, he always had his brightest and best Oompa-Loompas do this, but Charlie's mother wanted him to get some form of education. The only thing he would even glance at were new candy ideas, and the ones he saw were according to ones Charlie thought he may like, based purely on the name. If it was possibly the most delicious sounding candy combination ever, but had a horribly wretched name, it was tossed. It could be chocolate covered dirt, but if it had a catchy name, it was put into testing.

Just as Charlie was going to reach for the water bill (_hahaha, imagine if the chocolate river was full of WATER. That's just silly_), a bright pink envelope at the opposite end of his (rather large) desk caught his eye. Charlie quirked an eyebrow before basically laying on his desk and snatching up the paper. Flipping it over to see the front, he saw 'To Mr. Wonka and Charlie' in large, curvy letters.

Grabbing the envelope opener, Charlie tore through the decorated paper and carefully slid the thick paper paper up using his thumb (_go not being a hamster!_) and looked at the off white paper. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was written.

_Dear Mr. Wonka and Charlie,_

_I'm delighted for your invitation to your wonderful factory. I'm happy to say I have recieved permission to come visit from my father, who sends his best wishes. Mr. Wonka, my dance class has many ideas for new candy ideas, and I must say, they sound delicious. And Charlie, I was never given the chance to congradulate you on your winnings. You've done a tremendous job so far!_

_With love, Veruca Salt._

Charlie blinked.

Then he blinked again.

Hmm.

Charlie was confused.

What had happened to the cruel, greedy little girl he had known? He always thought she was rather pretty, and she had her moments of kindness, but he never thought she'd compliment Willy after what happened to her.

Perhaps she was sucking up...

Charlie shrugged before opening a drawer in his desk and placing it gently in it.

He paused, and gazed thoughtfully at the little drawer.

Yes, he decided.

She was rather pretty.

OHMYGOD HI.

WHATS UP.

WOOOWOWOWOOW.

WHAT TOOK ME 8 MONTHS, RIGHT?

WELL, ILL TELL YOU.

I AM LAZAAYYYY.

BUT IMMA START THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT. NOW.

Thanks to nessfan, who poked and prodded me and threw stuff at me until I finally got fed up with him and posted this. (kidding. i love you.)

ME GO TYPEEYEYEY.


End file.
